This invention relates to an article of furniture consisting of a combined seat and step-ladder arrangement.
Articles of furniture of this kind typically consist of step-stools having a foldable set of steps (usually two steps) hingedly mounted between two of the stool legs. When needed the steps are pivoted out from under the stool seat through approximately 180.degree., with the stool seat portion becoming the top step.
Such stools whilst quite practical suffer from a drawback: they are often not high enough, e.g. for taking down or putting up curtains or drapes in houses or apartments having ceilings of say 250 cm (roughly 12 feet) or more, depending on the height of the person.
The usual remedy is to acquire a normal step-ladder. Step-ladders however are not dual purpose and must be stowed away after use, which often means putting them in an inconvenient place, unlike a step-stool which can usually be kept within reach.